iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ellie
Ellie is a female woolly mammoth. She debuted in Ice Age: The Meltdown where she met Manfred, Diego and Sid. Ellie has two "adopted" opossum brothers named Crash and Eddie. She and Manny eventually become mates and later give birth to a daughter, whom they name Peaches. Background Story It was revealed in the second film, that when Ellie was a young calf, she was separated from her herd during an ice age winter. While searching for them she came across two infant opossums, named Crash and Eddie, along with their Mother Opossum, who would raise Ellie as her own. Being raised by opposums from an early age caused Ellie to eventually forget her mammoth origins and believe, without a doubt, that she was an opossum. How Ellie was separated from her herd is unknown; she may have gotten lost in a blizzard, the herd may have been hunted by humans, etc. It's also unknown what has become of the original herd. Personality In her debut, Ellie is an independent, fun-loving mammoth with the strange belief that she is a opossum like her adopted brothers, Crash & Eddie. Her opposum side shows, notably, when she plays dead and sleeps hanging upside-down from her long, thin tail. (All of which Manny obviously finds ridiculous). Ellie is a witty, clever, and independent woman, who holds firm in her beliefs, even if some are a bit dilusional. This can be a disadvantage, in some instances, when her firm beliefs turn into hard headedness. And, like most mammoths, she is as stubborn as pachyderms get, stopping at nothing to achieve her goals. However, despite it all, Ellie is always a real sweetheart at the end of the day and truly a beautiful soul. She's a very caring mammoth, willing to do anything to keep her family, herd, and friends safe. This opptomistic lady is able to see the bright side of any situation and the positive traits of any creature, whether lovely or foul. She is accepting of all creatures, most likely picked up from her mother opposum, and alsways ready to make new friends. Truley ingenious, Ellie always knows how to win a tricky situation, using her originality and ecclectic way of thinking to "think outside the ice-box". A natural leader and mother, Ellie makes an excellent matriarch of her misfit herd, and is always willing to offer a shoulder to lean on. She is always couragous and ready to help any in need, especially if family and friends are involved. Ellie is ever willing to place her life on the line to defend them, truly devoted. Film Relationships In Ice Age: The Meltdown, Ellie initially saw Manny as just another "nice guy", not believing him when he told her she was a mammoth. But, when she came upon a grove of willow trees, she had a flashback (of meeting her opposum mother there as a mammoth calf), helping her finally realize what she really was. However, after Manny brought up the "method" to continuing their race, she was instantly offended and wanted little to do with him (thanks to his impersonal remarks). Things quickly changed, during a life-and-death situation at the Misty Chasm. There she apologized for over-reacting to Manny and worked together to save the herd, showing Ellie the chemistry she had with the valiant mammoth. Then, at the end of the film, after another argument with Manny leads to another near death experience, Manny ultimately saves Ellie. She is swept away by Manny's heroism and finally allows romantic feelings to show towards him. In the end, Ellie leaves with a migrating herd of mammoths, hinting to Manny that she wished he'd admitted his feelings for her. Luckily, a scared yet determined Manny meets up with her, confesses his love, and the two leave as an official couple. Then, Ellie, Manny, and her new rag tag herd journey off into the horizon. In the next film, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Ellie is pregnant and expecting her first child. Overall, she seemed extremely excited, a little nervous, and somewhat overwhelmed by Manny's over-protectiveness (although she appeared to find it amusing while enjoying his tenderness). She still remained an independent, fun loving shemoth but grew in her motherly instincs and responsibility. She was now second in command of the herd, highlighting Manny and taking on the positive, supportive leader-role. She was firm and determined to rescue Sid from the dinosaurs, (despite the reluctant reactions of Crash, Eddie, and Manny) sporting her stubborn side. And when their daughter was born, Ellie declines Manny's idea of naming their baby after her, knowing it would confuse the others. Instead, she decided to name her Peaches, seeing as the calf was sweet, round, and covered with fuzz. Film roles ''Ice Age: The Meltdown and Ellie meet]] Manny met Ellie when he was alone mourning, afraid that he truly was the last living mammoth. Manny was initially overjoyed in meeting Ellie, after she fell from a tree, as he had beaten all odds and found another of his kind. However, he was soon in for the surprise of his life when he discovered that Ellie believed she was a opossum. Nevertheless, he and his herd (or rather, Sid) welcomed Ellie and her brothers, Crash and Eddie, to travel with them. During this time, Ellie displayed many mannerisms pertaining to a opossum as well as insisting that she was ''not a mammoth (despite obvious proof). All of this weighed heavily on Manfred's patience, namely when Ellie claimed that his act of bravery (of fighting off the savage sea reptile, Cretaceous) was just "plain dumb". Though, even more so, his hope of soothing his loneliness in having another mammoth companion (and possibly saving his species) was seeming less and less possible. However, Manny eventually received his time alone with Ellie while they went for a walk through a grove of willow trees. There, Ellie had a sudden flashback of herself as a lost mammoth calf, finally convincing her that she truly was not ''a opposum. Upon remembering this, she meekly explained to Manny that she now knew what she was and shared a few slightly romantic moments with him. However, soon after, she became angered and offended after Manfred implied that in order to save the mammoths from extinction the must mate, as it was their "responsibility". Yet, eventually, after a life-and-death situation in the Misty Chasm, she apologized to Manny for over-reacting and began to see the chemistry they shared. This new spark slowly grew, until an obvious connection formed between the two. However, Manny was conflicted in loving another shemoth after his first mate's death, while Ellie was still confused of these feelings as she had been a opposum nearly her entire life. However, this newly formed "herd" soon reached a horrible obstacle which stood between them and safety of the enormous, bark boat: a field of geysers. Manny explained that they ''had to c''ross it, since the dam would burst and flood the valley before they moved around it. But Ellie was equally fervent that they ''had to ''go around, since it was safer than being "blown to bits". So after a heated argument, Ellie, along with her brothers, went around while Manny, Sid, and Diego went straight through the geysers. But this proved to be disastrous: as Ellie and her brothers were feet from the giant boat, a mountain side caved in, trapping them inside a boulder "cave". Luckily, a very concerned Manny raced to Ellie's rescue, aftter Crash and Eddie warned him of their sister's situation. Though unfortunately, in the meantime, water from the flooding valley began to slowly stream into the boulder cave, nearly drowning Ellie. After a dangerous show-down between Manny and the Cretaceous and Maelstrom, he ingeniosly saves Ellie and regroups with the others. Though Ellie was safe, a new danger arose as the already flooding bowl shaped, valley was filling higher with water, endangering everyone. Luckily for the valley, the waters eventually subsided (thanks to an unaware Scrat) saving everyone. Then, to the amazement of the animals, a large herd of mammoths made their way through the cracked ice wall and into valley. Though initially happy for his species sake, Manny became worried that since he and Ellie were no longer the last of their species, she wouldn't want or have a reason to remain with him. But more importantly, Manny was conflicted about loving Ellie, as he both still felt loyal to his first mate and was afraid of being hurt again. However, after being persuaded otherwise by Sid and Diego, Manny chased after Ellie before she could leave with mammoths. After finding her, he confessed his feelings (while hanging upsidown from a tree) explaining that he wanted to be together not because they had to be, but because he himself wanted to. Then, after Manny and Ellie lock trunks and embrace, the mammoth herd trummpets, commending their new relationship. In the end, Manny and Ellie decide to stay with their old friends, forming their new herd with Sid, Diego, Crash & Eddie. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs helps Ellie in labor]] In ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Ellie is pregnant with Manny's child, of which he is extrememly overprotective and anxious. By now, Ellie has completely accepted herself as a full-fledged mammoth. And, throught the film, is not seen doing anything like an opposum or similar to her old habits (aside from catching Sid's "addopted" dino egg, from being crushed as she hangs from a tree by her tail). Ellie is now second in command, and as the understanding, caring leader shows deep sympathy towrads Sid after Manny insutled him for lacking a proper mate and stealing the dino eggs. Unfortunately, Sid took it all to heart, despite Ellie's support, and left Manny with discouraging remarks about his loneliness, much to Ellie's worry. (Though Manny didn't take this seriously, as he'd gotten used to Sid's attention seeking comments in the past). Ellie, still sensing Sid's distress, tries again to help him, while Manny shoos it away, suggesting they leave him alone as he always bounces back (being "one of the advantages of being Sid"). But Ellie remains very worried about him, as any good matriarch would. All of which is increased, as she also stressed over Diego, who had decided to leave the herd (after his failed hunt). When Sid ultimately gets kidnapped by an engraged tyrannosaurus, aka Momma Dino, (the mother of the Dino eggs he "saved") Ellie is determined to rescue him (much to the chagrin of Manny and the others). After Ellie's stubborness wins out, a very agitated Manny, and terrified Crash and Eddie, head down into the Dinosaur World. Manny frantically tells Ellie that they need a code word, something to warn him when that she's gone into labor. Elle sarcastically suggestes, "AAAH! The baby's coming!", which Manny complains is too long (being too anxious to pick up on Ellie's humor). So instead, he suggests "peaches" (as they are his favorite fruit, being sweet, round, and covered with fuzz) much to Ellie's comical uninterest. When they finally enter the Dino World, met by a surprised Diego. Ellie shows off her wit as she concocts a clever plan to escape the clutches of a territorial anklyosaurus. In luring a brontosaurus towards the group with a fern, she and the others were able to slide down its back to the ground (reminiscent of the "Flintstones" show). When the eccentric weasle, Buck, arrived on the scene, saving them from a swarm of dinosaurs, Ellie is grateful but somewhat off-put by his deranged nature However, after he rescues Manny and Diego from the meat-eating flower, she asks him to join their group and help them find Sid (as she knows they need his expertise and dinosaur knowledge to survive). Later, Manny and the guys again fall into danger when they become overpowered by laughing gas/helium in the Chasm of Death. Ellie must eventually rescue them, after Buck's fails in his attempt to fix the bone zip-line, causeing Ellie anxiety, even though she finds their situation ridiculous. After reaching a rest stop for the night, Manny is tormented by a nightmare about Ellie being eaten by Rudy, the great, white baryonyx, waking Manny and leaving him with tremendous guilt and depression. After accidentally waking Ellie, Manny confesses his confliction to her, and apologizes for bringing her to the "most dangerous place in the world". He claims that none of it would've happened had he been a better friend to Sid. Ellie soothes him, and admits that the situation it is larger than both of them, and beyond their control. Buck pops in, and tells Manny that he's an amazing friend, though ruins the moment by adding that he's not the best husband or father for bringing Ellie (to which Ellie flinches, knowing it raised Manny's guilt). Later, as they reach the last obsacle, the broken Plates of Woe, before their destination Lava Falls, Ellie goes in to labor. As Ellie stops momentarily in pain, having her first contraction, she accidentally causes the cave in of the remaining plates. She luckily lands safely on a far ledge, though becomes seperated from Manny in the process. Ellie franticaly tries to call out the code word to warn Manny the baby's coming, but is too frazzled to remember. After yelling a comical string of random fruit names to Manny, Ellie finally remembers the "code word peaches" and screams it aloud. It didn't take Manny long to understand what she meant, as he ran around in a hysterical tizzy at the news. As Diego put it best "this.....not good." Diego comforts Manny, and promises to help as he "has his back" as an old friend, and the two set off to rescue Ellie. Altough, initially unwilling, Diego eventually convinces Manny to stay behind and ward off a pack of Guanlongs while he protects Ellie before "its too late". Manny successfully attacked the ground herd from reaching Ellie, trapping most in a cave, while Diego fought off lone guanglongs from reaching her on the ledge. In the process, an unsuspecting Diego became Ellie's "unofficial" midwife, though admittedly having no experience with child birth. Althgough, terrified and anxious as a first time mother, Ellie susscessfuly gives birth to her first (and only) daughter. Manny, overwhelmed with joy, tearfully exclaimed "she's perfect!" suggesting they name her Ellie, "little Ellie". However, Ellie, to prevent confusion in the herd, instead suggested naming her "Peaches", seeing as she was sweet, and round, and covered with fuzz (to which Manny loved). On their return trip to the Ice Age world, Rudy attacks the unsuspecting group. Ellie stayed behind, under a large ledge, protecting newborn Peaches while Manny, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck unsuccesfully tried to rangle Rudy. However, on Rudy's second attack, Momma Dino comes to their rescue. Initially returning with her hatchlings to save only Sid, she actually becomes everyones hero as she pushes Rudy over the ledge. Ellie invites an uncertain Buck, pondering what his life's purpose was now Rudy was gone, into their herd. However, when Rudy roars, still alive, Buck leaves their misfit gang to return to Dino Word, but forever happy in meeting those strange mammals. Finally, after returning home, to their surface world, Ellie turns her attention towards her newborn daughter and introduces her to the Ice Age. ''Ice Age: Continental Drift Ellie will reappear. Queen Latifah will reprise her role. When Manny, Diego and Sid are separated from the herd, it’s up to Ellie to take her husband’s place as the leader and help everyone find safe ground. She also must temporarily parent Peaches alone. Ellie remembers what it was like to be a teenager and understands her daughter’s first crush. But she must remind Peaches not to try to change to be accepted and be proud of the fact that she’s part possumIce Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Full cast and crew - Internet Movie Database Quotes *'Ice Age: The Meltdown' **"Me too! Everybody falls out of the tree sometimes. They just won't admit it." **"oh im just looking for my brothers they are always getting into trouble" **"Where? Wait a minute. I thought mammoths were extinct." **"Me? Don't be ridiculous! I'm not a mammoth, I'm a possum." **"That's right, these are my brothers." (Points to Crash) "possum." (Points to Eddie) "possum." (Points to herself) "possum." **"I thought fat guys were supposed to be jolly?" (Manny says he isn't fat) "Oh ok." Whispers "He's fat." **"playing dead" **"I feel for you, I do. I can't imagine being the last ''one of your species." (Manny says he isn't) "Oh you brave, brave soul. (Pats Manny) "That's right. Don't give up hope." **(Manny says their shadows match) "You're right! We're the same! (Nudges Manny) "You must be part pposum." **"That was the bravest thing I ever saw." (Manny talks) " Oh, that wasn't a compliment. To a possum, bravery's just dumb." **"maybe you should run away more often" **"oh no brakes gotta roll meet you at the end!" **"okay im stuck" **"I know this place" **"oh..now i know why the possum boys didn't find me apealing" **(Manny says he likes her butt) "What about it?" (He says it's big) "Aww, you're just sayin' that." **"Wow, what a crazy day! This morning I woke up a pposum. And now, I'm a mammoth!" **"So do we do any tricks? Or do we just throw our weight around?" (Shoves Manny over) Chuckles "Sorry. I don't know my own strength yet." **"I'm not a mammoth five minutes, and your hittin' on me?" **OK. We followed you during the day, now you're coming with us at night. (Manny explains) "Then enjoy the flood." **(to manny)"what do you mean 'if' it offeneded me!?" **"okay im sorry" **(To Manny) "Looks like we finally did something right together." **(Manny calls her stubborn and hard headed) "Well I guess that proves it! I am a mammoth!" **"manny!?" **"we're not the last ones any more!" **(Manny confesses his love and falls) Giggles " You're opossum enough for me." **"Manny! You can't choose between your kids!" **(To Sid about getting a dog) "Of course you can, sweetie." *'Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs' ** "Manny, I told you. It was just ''a kick." ** "The baby's fine! It's the freaked out daddy I'm worried about." **(To Manny) Snickers "I can't believe it, you're trying to babyproof nature" **"Manny, this is the world our baby's gonna grow up in. You can't change that." **"OK big daddy. I can't wait to see you handle the teen years." **(Manny tells Ellie to stay behind) "Yeah that's gonna happen." (He intervenes again) "Talk to the trunk!" **(About Momma Dino) "I thought those guys were extinct!" **"Hmmm. How bout: AHHH, THE BABIES COMING!! How's that?" **"peaches?" **"you think im round" **"We've been living above an entire world, and we didn't even know it." ** "Pregnant lady, wants to live!" **"They're just laughing, what's so bad about that?" (Buck explains and she looks down at the skeletons in the chasm and gasps) (To the guys laughing in the cage) "Stop laughing!" **(Talking to unborn Peaches) Sigh "Ya gotta do everything, huh?" **sigh "Life of the party." **(To Manny) "This isn't your fault. It's bigger than both of us." **(Ellie goes into labor) "Manny pineapples! (Buck comments) "Pomegranates?! Grapefruits?! Nectarines?!" (Diego comments) "Come on think! Think! Oh. ''PEACHES!!" **"Can somebody slap him for me?" **(To Diego) Panting "Am I okay?! Do you know anything about childbirth?!!" **(Naming their baby) "I gotta better name. Peaches." (Manny talks). "Why not? She's sweet, and round, and covered with fuzz." **"I saw that tough guy"(to diego) **"That's right sweetheart. Welcome to the Ice Age." *'Ice Age: Continental Drift' **"Someone looks happy." **"Don't panic!" **"Any questions?" (Gastornis bird chicks asks her "When you drink water through your trunk, does it taste like boogers?") "Well...Sometimes, Now let's move!" **(Manny, Diego, and Sid plummet over the breaking ice sheet) "Manny no!!" **(To Manny, after he asks where Peaches is) Giggles "Woah, easy warden. She's not on lock down." **Giggles "Manny, you are over reacting." Quietly "She's not gonna be your little girl forever" **(To Shira) "Back off!" **(To Squint as she stomps on him) "Silly rabbit. Piracy doesn't pay!" Trivia *After Manny has agreed to go with Ellie, Crash and Eddie, he says "Ellie can be the mommy." Though he called Ellie by her name, she had never actually told it to him. *Ellie was the first female and tomboy to be in the group, before Peaches birth. *The director claims Ellie's animation was the hardest to design (of new characters in the second film). *He originally planned to make her much more compact and contained, but after getting used to the character's energy and voice actress he was able to meld the perfect mammoth-possum hybrid. *Ellie's trunk is turned out to represtent her opossum orgins opposed to Manny's under-tucked trunk representing the traditional mammoth, in the second film. *The director tried to place as many moments showing Ellie's agile nature and fun loving attitude to highlight her opossum side and contrast with Manny, like her riding the rolling log with her brothers. *Though a pivotal scene in the second film, Ellie's flashback, of being a mammoth calf, was not in the original script. The director would later add it, in an effort to elaborate on Ellie's orgins. *As the first animated female mammoth, the director wanted to emphasize Ellie's female essence while staying true to the mammoth design, hence her longer, poofy hair and rounder cheeks. *Animators had troubles with Ellie's pregnant design, since Elephants carry the calf high in their abdomen and gain weight on their sides. So instead they decided to give her a baby bump (with some sides increase) and tweaked her walk design. *In the films, Manny is in command of their misfit herd. However, in reality, Ellie would be in command as leader, or matriarch, (later to be inherited by Peaches) as seen in present day Elephants. *As a woolly mammoths, Ellie's pregnancy, with Peaches, lasted somewhere around 22 months, just shy of 2 years (as with common day elephants). *Like Manny, Ellie physically resembles the Woolly Mammoth, but matches the Columbian Mammoth, a larger Mammoth species, in weight and size (up to 10 metric tons, 13 ft high). Gallery Babyellie.jpg|Ellie as a kid in a flashback in Ice Age: The Meltdown Ellie and Peaches.PNG|Ellie senses trouble's afoot. Special little girl.JPG Happy Family.png Family.jpg What the.jpg Ultimate Trunk Lock.png There they are!.jpg Love at first sight.jpg Helping a friend.jpg Ellie IA2- Head Over Heals.JPG|Ellie's first look at Manny after she falls from her branch. IA2- Looks Like We Finally Did Something Right Together.JPG|Manny and Ellie finally beginning to see their true potential together as they save Diego from the crumbled, Misty Chasm. We will find her.png|Ellie reassuring Manny that Peaches is fine, and that they will find her. IA3- Ellie Protecting Peaches.jpg|Ellie protecting Peaches as Manny and the rest of the herd help Buck detain Rudy. IA3- Embrace of a New Family.JPG|Ellie beams at Manny as they join Peaches in a family embrace. IA2 Ellie's Happy, Disfunctional Possum Family.PNG|Ellie naively smiles after meeting Manny, showing off her dysfunctional yet wonderful possum family Pregnant Possum Ellie.PNG|Pregnant Ellie sports her possum talents as she saves Sid's "adopted" Dino egg from becoming an omelet. IA3- How 'Bout, Ahhh, The baby's coming. How's that..jpg|Ellie sarcastically asking Manny if "Ahhhh! The baby's coming!!" works well enough to warn him that the baby's coming, in Dino Terrain. Ellie and Manny.PNG|Ellie is both stunned and overjoyed to see Manny letting his possum side out as he confesses his love for her in Ice Age: The Meltdown IA4- Manny No! - TV Spot- Mammoth.JPG|Ellie cries out "Manny no!" as her mate plummets over the breaking ice sheet and into the sea. IA2- Ellie Meets Her Opposum Family.JPG|Infant Ellie smiles brightly after meeting Crash, Eddie, and her eventual opossum mother. References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: The Meltdown Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Mammoths Category:Mammals Category:Featured Category:Main character Category:Female